Full Moon
by brina968
Summary: This is the smutty epilogue to being human set about two months after the story ended.


Me: Here is a funny smutty Epilogue of Being Human. It is set about two months after the last chapter. Hope you will like it. I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like smut.

Full Moon

*No one's POV*

-At Canada's House-

Canada, Prussia, England, and Flora (AN: Human! Flying Mint Bunny) were all sitting outside watching the stars.

"The full moon starts tomorrow, did you take them to the house yet?" Flora asked Matthew.

"I took the two of them this morning with about a week worth of foods," He replied.

"At least we won't have them acting like a bunch of rabbits in heat in the house like last month," Arthur said while glaring at Gilbert.

Gilbert raised his hands in defeat.

"I didn't mean to break all the cars. It was an accident! They came over to me as I was parking," he said while hiding behind Matthew.

"Gil, the other two cars were parked and you were drunk," Matthew told him.

"I give up, you all hate me."

Both Matthew and Flora started to giggle at that response. Matthew leaned over to Gilbert to whisper something in his ear, which caused Gilbert to pick Matthew up and run back to the house.

"Like owner, like pet, they will never calm down," was all Arthur said to Flora.

"I seem to remember how energetic you can be sometimes, so don't be such a hypocrite," she told him as she rubbed her little two-month baby bump.

He started to stutter from the comment and blushed.

*the next day*

-Gilbird's POV-

I was singing while I was on one of the lamps in the house, when I got covered in smoke.

"CRASH!" the lamp fell over as I started to change into a human.

I heard a wolf whistle (AN: or would it be called a Bear Whistle?) behind me, which caused me to turn around. Kuma was leaning against the door way, and he looked like a moon god with his white hair and dark eyes. He gave me a smile that showed all of his sharp teeth, before he started to walk towards me.

"Fly away little birdie before I gobble you up," he said as he got closer.

Those words sent shivers all the way to my groin. I opened my wings up and started to fly backwards.

"You'll have to catch me first," I told him as I flew up the stairs.

Due to the change, we get a lot of built-up energy, so he has to chase me for a bit otherwise we might have four or more rounds of sex each night.

"I thought the big scary hunter would be able to catch little me," I taunted him as I flipped right behind him in the hall way.

"I just want to play with my food a bit before eating," he said as he chased me down the stairs.

I flew off to the right and did a full circle back to the stairs. I turned around to see how close he was to me, but he wasn't there. All of a sudden, I felt arms wrap around me and they pulled me back.

"I caught you!" he said as he started to lick me.

He pulled me over to the living room and laid me down. Then, he started to kiss me from head to each toe. I grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up, and started to kiss him. We fought for dominance; but then, he started to cheat by playing with my nipples, which caused me to moan. He grabbed my tongue with his teeth and started to suck it, for revenge, I moved my hands down his chest and I squeezed his dick.

"Fuck, not so hard," he said after letting go of my tongue.

"Then quit playing around," I told him as I started to jerk him off.

"Who says that was playing?" was all he said before he started to nip me on all of my sweet spots.

I felt his hands travel down my sides and around my ass. I opened my legs then wrapped them around his waist.

"Hurry up," I said while moaning.

He gave me a smirk before his fingers slowly started enter me. I was starting to get impatient, so I dug my nails into his shoulder. Then he started to hurry up, and I arched my back while moaning due to the fact he rubbed my sweet spot.

"I see that you are still tight like a virgin," he said as he pulled out his fingers and entered me with his dick.

"Fuck, this feels so fucking good," I said as he started to hit me hard in the prostate.

He moved his hand down and started stroke me while still thrusting in me. My back arched more from the pleasure that I was getting. I pulled him closer so he could go deeper. He moved his head and started to suck on my nipple while using his other hand to play with the other one.

"I gonna-" was the only warning I gave as I cummed all over his hand.

He was milking the rest out of me as he cummed inside of me. He licked his hand as I felt him harden again. He flipped me over so I was on all fours and started to thrust again.

* * *

Me: That's the end of the Complete Being Human series. Hope the smut was good.


End file.
